One Shot - Teaching Loki how to drive
by oOSchutzengelOo
Summary: Tom agrees to teach Loki how to drive. Little did he know what kind of driver Loki would become..


**One Shot**

 _Tom teaches Loki how to drive_

Tom wasn't quite sure if this was a good idea. There were so many things that could go wrong, even thought Loki was a quick learner. The actor was just too unsure of how Loki would act while driving. Why did he even agree to teach him how to drive? Surely, it would end in a disaster. Tom just hoped he would come back alive, because he definitely didn't plan to die in a car accident.

"Don't forget to buckle up", said Tom as he watched Loki trying to get the key in the keyhole. The Asgardian turned around and searched for the seatbelt. When he finally fastened it, he let out a long sigh.

"You humans have a way to complicate everything..", he mumbled in annoyance. Tom couldn't help the slight smirk that was forming on his lips, as he continued watching the God fumbling with the car keys. At last, Loki had started the car and looked questioningly at Tom.

"Now", said Tom, trying to stay calm, "put your left foot on the clutch pedal. No, that's the brake – a little more to the left.. yes. Press it all the way down."

Loki did as he was told and pressed the pedal down. "Now what?"

"Release the handbrake." Luckily, they were on an empty parking lot; Tom wanted to make sure Loki had enough space to drive without destroying anything. Loki released the handbrake and Tom took a deep breath.

"Now put your right foot on the gas pedal and press it down very gently." As Loki did that, the car made a long rumbling noise. Tom quickly checked the speedometer and told Loki to press a bit firmer.

"Good." Tom's hand searched for a place to hold on to. "Now raise your left foot very slowly off the pedal."

Loki barely moved. His green eyes were fixed on the speedometer as he slowly – _very_ slowly – lifted his foot off the clutch pedal. A few seconds later, the car suddenly jumped. The motor stuttered a bit, then began to hum softly. Loki and Tom sat very rigidly in their seats, while the car moved slowly forward. Tom was surprised Loki didn't stall the engine on his first try.

"I want to drive faster", said Loki all of a sudden. Tom wanted to prevent him from doing so, but Loki had already pressed the gas pedal further down and all Tom could do, was to hold onto the handhold beside his head. The actor was very grateful for the big parking lot, otherwise they would have crashed into something already.

As Tom dared to avert his eyes from the road, he was surprised to see Loki grinning like a maniac. _At least one of us is having fun._ , Tom thought tensely. The motor was roaring loudly, but Loki just kept on driving straight forward, until they reached the end of the parking lot.

"STOP!", screamed Tom on the top of his lungs. He was ready to put his own foot on the break pedal somehow, but Loki had already found it and pressed it down firmly, before they could crash into the fence. As the car abruptly stopped, the motor got stalled and both men nearly hit their heads on the dashboard. Loki was still grinning and started to laugh, while Tom was still incredibly tense and trying to calm his poor heart.

"This sure was fun", snickered Loki. "I want to do that again. What do you think, Tom?"

 _Let's never do that again, I definitely don't want to do that again. This man shouldn't even sit in a car!_ , thought Tom frantically. But then he took a deep breath, and turned to look at Loki with icy blue eyes.

"We definitely need to work at your driving skills in order to do that again without getting killed."

 **Later**

"LEARN HOW TO DRIVE, YOU STUPID HUMAN!", yelled Loki furiously. Tom sighed; Now that the God knew how to drive, he thought of himself as _the perfect driver_. Every time Tom let Loki drive, he had to deal with a very aggressive God, and nearly got a heart attack whenever Loki suddenly hit the gas pedal with full force. Why did he even agree to teach Loki how to drive in the first place?

The loud sound of a car horn startled Tom so much, he actually hit his head on the car roof, while Loki kept on hooting at the car in front of him. "The lights are green, you idiot! Why aren't you moving?!"

"Calm down, we're not in a hurry", muttered Tom while rubbing his head. Loki scolded and slumped back in his seat with an irritated sigh. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the wheel and cursed quietly. Loki only had fun while driving when the road was empty, which happened very rarely. Tom would have been relieved at that, but when Loki wasn't having fun, he got annoyed rather quickly.

They stood there a few more minutes, until the lights changed to green again, and Loki immediately hit the horn to make sure the car in front of them actually moved this time – which it did. After they got out of the city, Loki passed the other car and gave the driver a death glare.

"Loki", began Tom pleadingly. "Could you please watch out for the speed cameras this time?"

"I would, but I can hardly see them", Loki shrugged.

"That's why you should drive slower!" The actor was getting desperate. He could get in trouble if Loki kept this up.

"Oh, no.." Tom's face went pale as he saw a police car on the other side of the road. It quickly went out of sight because of the incredible speed that Loki was driving, but Tom could hear the sirens in the distance as it got closer again. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Tom watched in horror as Loki only grinned mischievously and drove even faster. "ARE YOU MAD?!", he screamed aghast.

"Possibly", Loki answered, still grinning. When Tom saw a sharp turn a few hundred meters in front of them, he sank down in his seat and prayed silently to every God that came in his mind. The police car was still chasing after them, but had a hard time keeping up. Tom didn't know what he preferred: Getting caught by the police, which could mean Loki would be forbidden to drive again, or getting away, which could encourage Loki to do that more often.

In the end, Loki used his magic to escape the police; He teleported himself and Tom to a safe place and let the car crash into a wall. Tom was not happy. Not at all. The only thing that kept him from strangling the Asgardian, was the fact that they were actually still alive. _It could have been worse_ , said the optimistic side of Tom.

"Tom? Loki? What are you doing in my house?" There stood Chris Hemsworth, completely stunned, only with a towel around his waist. Tom stared at him, then at Loki, who did the same thing. The look on both of their faces said it all; " _Let's not do that again_."

 _ **End?**_

* * *

Hello there :3

I just wanted to thank you for reading, hope you liked it ^^

And I want to apologise for any misspellings, grammar mistakes and sentences that don't make sense. I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm not sure if I did everything right .-.

Ah, and to answer your question, ena: I really think they would use a Jaguar x'D It's kinda sad, because Loki destroyed the car, but yeah, I think they used a Jaguar.. Good idea, really, I totally forgot about the commercial xD

Have a nice day~


End file.
